An Angel's Nightmare, A Devil's Dream
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: After the two day mark, Labrador was once again in a fine condition. He was again locked up in his room just to be tinted by Verloren...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yes, I know, this is a very awkward pairing but I have to publish it... I apologize for the grammatical errors and misspelled words... Please enjoy and comment...

Warning: Blood, Torture, Rape and OOC

* * *

Castor was having a hard time looking for a specific blond bishop. They were suppose to patrol the church today. A sigh escaped his lips and decided to have a break in one of the gardens.

A cool breeze welcomed the bishop. he smiled contentedly and sat near a rosebush. He was about to close his eyes when he felt a presence entering the place. A figure in a bishop's outfit with lavender hair came into view. Castor smiled but said nothing.

"Profe did a very good job maintaining this place," the husk voice of the bishop echoed.

The spectacled male's smile disappeared. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Trying to find the angel who guards this place," the figure paused. "Since you are here, I'll just tell you."

Castor glared at the figure. "And why would I listen to you, Ayanami?"

The reincarnation of Fest found himself being choked. "I don't care if you listen but I want Profe safe," Ayanami snarled and returned the glare. He lets go of his grip and cracks his knuckles. "Make sure he's okay after the week or you'll loose your arm and eye," he added. Blood red Zaiphon encircled him and vanished.

The bishop panted with anger. He took a deep breath and closed his chocolate colored eyes.

"Glasses! What are you doing? The archbishop wants us in his office bow!" Lance yelled and literally dragged his co-bishop to the said place.

Inside the said chamber, every bishop and nun was there, except for the youngest (Labrador, I like him as the youngest). So was Teito, Hakuren and the little pink dragon, Mikage. The pink dragon was covered in bandage and was whimpering on his owner's hands.

"What happened to Mikage?" Castor asked in concern and took Mikage to examine him a little closer. "He had been burned, slammed a couple of times and stabbed," he stated after removing the bandage.

"Ayanami did that," Frau hissed angrily. "He came stating that we will all be like Mikage."

Castor didn't say anything. He just nodded his head.

The archbishop of the church came in and silenced the crowd. "We have a problem. Our youngest member of the church will be visited by an evil aura within this week. Please keep an eye on him or he'll be dead."

Lance froze from his place. Yellow cat-like eyes glared at nothing. "Master Lab will be in good hands, sir," he murmured before leaving the chamber grudgingly.

"We'll be going now, sir," Castor excused himself. He motioned to the group to follow.

Frau led Teito, and Hakuren to Labrador's chamber. The brunette and blond bishop was now searching the room for Labrador. Frau joined in and yanked the coffin top off. Vines sprang out and dragged him into the encasement. Another kind of plant threw the top and closed the lid. Frau yelled and tried to kick his way out to no avail.

"Frau!" Teito yelled and went to help the bishop. Hakuren also gave a hand but with no use.

The two bishops only watched.

Labrador came out of the bathroom to be gawked at. Labrador snapped a finger, Frau toppled out of his bed and right in front of the lavender haired bishop. Every eye on the room was looking at the lavender eyed male. "Did I miss something?" he asked innocently. He wasn't wearing the bishop's outfit nor his usual dress. He wasn't even wearing anything except a single towel was wrapped his waist. Fresh from the shower. (XD A naked Lab!)

Castor's glasses cracked from pressure. The brunette had been shoving the glasses up. Teito's jaw reached the floor. Hakuren didn't notice that his nose was bleeding. Frau was smiling mischievously. And Lance's pants got tighter, thank the ghosts that he was wearing a thick cloak. (I am evil)

"Well, now. Our innocent Lab isn't that inn~!" three different feet made contact with the Frau's head. Teito, Lance and Hakuren all stomped their feet in unison.

Labrador just tilted their head and blinked in confusion. He looks at Castor and silently demanded for answers.

Castor removed the broken glasses and smiled. "Please wear your clothes before Frau thinks something perverted about you," he chuckled.

The two bishops blushed light pink. Frau stood up and was about to protest when Lance shoved them all out of the room to give his master a little privacy. Labrador sighed and went towards his closet. He took out his clothes and stared at them for a while.

"You have have a beautiful ass, Profe," a dark voice murmured near his ear. The reincarnation of the said ghost froze. He felt a hand skimming his back, sending shivers to his body. Labrador took the courage to turn around and try to see who his companion was.

"I'll see you three days after, Beautiful Profe," the voice chuckled from the window.

The latter only shook his head and headed out.

...

Two days passed and everything went calmly. At least for the bishops. Labrador was locked how many times in his chamber. They even restricted him to care for his plants for a day. For now, he was hiding under a thick bush. His plants were cooperative, they hid him from view and locked the garden door. "Why is everyone so tense?" he asked his companions, the plants.

"It's because we want you safe, Lab," Frau murmured behind the young man's ear. Labrador groaned inwardly and turned around. The blond bishop grabbed his shoulders and sighed. "Please, Lab. You are important to us, not only as our friend but as a bishop and a guardian. Am I right, dear plants?"

Even though the reincarnation of Zehel can't hear the plants, they all nodded and gripped the smaller male's feet down. Labrador yanked himself free but found himself being carried by the taller bishop in a bridal style.

A blush threatened the male's face. "F-Frau, this is not necessary," he murmured.

Frau ginned back to him. "Why? You don't like being paired with me?" he teased.

Labrador's blush darkened. He buried his oh-so-soft face on the blond's neck and heaved a sigh.

The bishop's grin softened to a smile. He opened Labrador's door and set him on the bed. Labrador smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you, Frau-kun," he whispered and drifted to the land of dreams.

Frau closed the door as he went outside. Before setting on his way, he looked back at the door and lowered his gaze. "Be safe, Profe."


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hey! I'm sorry for this fic... I just felt like it... Lemons... Don't like don't read... And if you froggin' hate it, just PM me... Enjoy... I'm gonna use actual time here.. Continuation of my fanfic.

The teen slept peacefully. A figure came into the room and searched for his prey. Watching Labrador, he smiled lustfully. He took out a spell bound dagger and plunged the thing into the ghost's heart.

Shock and pain took over the bishop. He looked up to be met by the purple haired male. "Ayana~!" his mouth was shut close. Something was glowing inside his bleeding chest. His body fell unconscious on the bed while another figure came out. "What are you doing?" the figure, a female demanded. Profe.

Verloren smirked. He slammed the female on the wall. "I want to taint you," he whispered. Their ghosts were as real as the body on the bed. Without any warning, Profe was thrown out of the window and into the garden. She groaned and watch the figure come on top of her.

"What~?" before she could finish, lips collided with hers. Shock came to her body. Verloren was teasing her, nipping, licking and gnawing her lips. A hand was sliding at her back, making her gasp. A mistake.

Verloren took this opportunity to taste the inside of Profe. He smiled victoriously. Plants crawled on his leg and tightened their grip. He released the female and looked down in disgust. Blood red Zyphon appeared below him and fired a large amount of energy. The plants cringed and died from the extreme heat.

"No!" Profe yelled as she watched her precious friend being burned to dust. "Why can't the others hear and feel the zyphon?" she thought as she headed for the exit.

As if reading what the female was thinking, he grabbed her hair and threw her on the thick glasses. "The ghosts are unconscious," he said. "You are the only one awake and nobody is here to help you," he continued. Large hands clutched Profe's wrists and held it above them. He inhaled the scent of the female before biting down on her neck.

Profe yelled. She knew she has no chance but still struggled. The pink dragon came into her view flying and making sounds as if trying to help. "Mikage, what are you doing? Get out of here now!" she yelled, not knowing Verloren also looked back to glare at the dragon.

"Pyah!" the incarnation of Teito's friend called again. The ghost on top of Profe enveloped it with Zyphon, casting a spell to disintegrate Mikage.

The female was also aware of this. With rage, she pushed the male off her and smashed the Zyphon around Mikage. She sighed a breath of relief when the dragon opened his fear covered eyes. "You are a bad dragon," she joked, her soft, innocent smile painted her face.

Mikage purred back and fell unconscious. The ghost laid him on the ground and stood up.

Verloren was about to tackle her back when he felt anger in the air. He stepped back for a moment to observe what was happening. "Another being is here to interfere with me," he thought and looked at the surrounding.

With a second or two, he found his back collide with the glass panels. The glass, about an inch thick, didn't have the strength to withstand the force. It broke apart. Verloren was surprised. "Who?" he thought.

A figure in a black cloak came to view and kicked him high. The strongest ghost was frozen in shock. Profe beat him towards the top and punched his chest down. Both ended in a shallow hole. The female stood up and left the hole.

"Goodbye," she murmured. With a swift of her hands, poisoned plants entangled Verloren and placed their venomous liquid into his system. "I am not going to kill you, Verloren."

The male cried in agony. Even it you are the most powerful being, the poison on these plants can still inflict pain. Blue zyphon entwined him and a black rose sprouted on his chest. "This is not over, Profe," he smiled. With his zyphon, he disappeared in thin air.

Gritting her teeth, Profe went to her pink friend and healed him. She carried Mikage to where Teito fell and placed the dragon on his arms. She took a seed from somewhere and fed it to the sleeping Teito. Green orbs opened lazily to watch a retreating figure of an angel. She then went to her favorite garden to see Frau and Castor on the bench dozing. Placing a seed on each of her friend's mouth she casted a spell. Both shot up a second after to stare at each other. Profe was already gone. "Gawd, what the hell?" the blond yelled as he wiped his drool off his chin.

Castor looked puzzled. He blinked a couple of times. "What happened?"

Profe went to all places in the church to wake the people living there. Every person only saw her silhouette but still thanked her loudly, calling her an angel sent from above (uh, DUH!). She smiled sweetly before staggering back to her original body, namely her incarnation, Labrador.

Blood was still pouring out from the wound. With a shaky hand, she closed the source and sat next to it. With her last remaining energy, her figure turned into a purple orb and went back inside the body.

Inhaling sharply, Labrador opened his eyes. "I'm back," he whispered. He couldn't move a single inch, his (or Profe's) energy was drained for healing and waking everybody up. "Why is my soul as solid as rock a while back?" he asked no one in particular. Closing his eyes was a difficult task at his current state. After succeeding, his mind went blank.

Lance came into the room with a concerned face. His eyes widened. "Master Lab!" he yelled and took the body into the clinic.

After a while, Frau and Castor came in. They found Lance with a bloody fist. The diva was white with anger. "Why didn't I helped him when he was in danger," he muttered darkly and punched the wall again.

"What happened?" Castor asked.

"We all fell asleep by Verloren's doings. He surprised us by entering here as a ghost, with out his body in tow," Lance replied. He looked up from his position and glared. "He also opened Master Lab and forced his ghost out."

Frau's knuckles were white. "Is Lab okay?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"I don't know," the blond diva whispered. Hot tears appeared on his cheek.

Castor had the courage and confront the doctor who operated their co-bishop. "Is Labrador going to be okay?" he asked.

"The wound on his chest is very large. We did everything to stop the bleeding. The problem is that if he doesn't regain any Zyphon for the next two days, we will have a serious matter," he explained to Castor. Curiosity was written on his face after. "How could a person that fragile withstand such pain," he murmured before leaving. "Your friend is fine for now."

The spectacled ghost went to where his friends were. "Lab will be okay," he lied. He held a soft smile and hoped the two blonds took his acting.

"I hope so," Lance replied.

"If not. The doctors here will be the patients," Frau added.

Labrador was breathing heavily when the three ghosts came into his room. They didn't bother saying a word nor making a noise. They were there to see if Labrador was fine. A smile of relief came to Castor's face. He thanked the person above for saving Profe.

Lance was crying silently now. He closed his eyes and covered his mouth in joy. Frau placed a hand on Labrador's forehead and smiled. A very rare smile where his innocence and purity showed.

It was a time of peace for them... for now...

Verloren's eyes opened. He was back in Ayanami's body. He sat up and spat blood on his covers. His lust for that ghost was worse than ever. This was the time of the year where lust was controlling him entirely. "I'll get you," he smiled and went to coll down his lower region.

Author: Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling. Sorry for the made up spell and the like. Sorry for the OOC. And lastly, sorry for making such a suckish chapter... Yeah, I know, this sucked. Hahah... next chapter: "angel's pride vanished"


	3. Chapter 3

_Author: Here again to continue and finish this oh-so-suckish chapter... Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Summary: After the two day mark, Labrador was once again in a fine condition. He was again locked up in his room just to be tinted by Verloren...

Innocent purple eyes snapped open. Labrador inhaled lightly as his eyes adjusted to the lightings. He was back in his room, he thought. Touching the wound done two days earlier, he found bandages wrapped around it. He sighed before doing his best to sit up.

A hand supported his back, to his surprise. The incarnation of Profe looked at the owner of the hand in surprise. Frau was smiling at him mischievously as he helped the youngest bishop up. "How are you?" the blond asked.

Blinking, he looked around his plant covered room. Castor was trying to make tea with the seeds, Lance helping the spectacled male, and Frau at his side. Concern were written on their faces.

The puppet master looked at him and smiled weakly. "You have been out for two days now, Lab. Your Zaiphon was entirely drained."

Memories of Profe being harassed surged through his mind like a train. He clutched his aching head after a while before taking in shallow breaths.

Lance pushed Frau out of the way and came to his master's side. "You okay, Master Lab?" he asked, examining everything in his sight.

Labrador smiled weakly. "I'm fine, Lance," he replied softly. "Just a headache."

"What was that for?" the incarnation of Zehel demanded and pushed Lance lightly. The two started yelling and pulling each other's hair. Lance had his fingers hooked in the other blond's mouth and yanked it. The cigar smoking bishop took his head and gave Lance a noogy. Soon the two were again fighting

Finally succeeding in making tea, Castor head kicked the two before giving Labrador the tea. "This might calm you down," he offered. "And we better take out leave before Lance and Frau destroy your plants," he smiled and dragged the two blonds out.

Labrador chuckled and took a sip on his tea. After finishing the glass, he laid back down and drifted to sleep.

"Young Labrador," a soft yet cheerful voice whispered in his dream. "My name is Profe, Young Labrador and I need a favor to ask you."

"Wow, you look beautiful, Profe," he thought. "What is it?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the angel.

"Please, I beg of you. Stop Ayanami at all cost. Don't let him take Pandora's box," her innocent eyes turned blank and the angel turned into a reaper. "Never let him take Teito..."

A gasp escaped her lips. She was now staring at the ceiling of Labrador's room. "How?" she asked as she raised her manicured hand towards her view. She was solid again. This made the ghost very alert. "Where's Labrador?" she panicked.

"Looking for this, Beautiful Profe?" Verloren's dark voice murmured.

Profe snapped her head towards the sound of the voice to see Labrador limping on the wall, unconscious. The only thing that is making him stand, or rather float, is the red Zaiphon wrapped around his fragile body. The strongest ghost was beside him. "Don't you dare hurt him!" she shrieked. "Help!"

"No use screaming. No one will hear you. I place a spell around this room. If I can't have what I want. Nobody will be leaving this place!" he roared.

The female stepped forward. She had little Zaiphon to use, compared to Verloren. She glared daggers at her fellow ghost. She let her hand rest on the table, trying to find something that will hurt Verloren. "Let Labrador go," she hissed.

The male took out a sword and let the edge of the blade slide on Labrador's cheek.

"Stop!" Profe found a pair of scissors and dashed towards the sadistic male.

Verloren grinned. He stabbed the bishop's shoulder making the female stop on her tracks with horror. The body coughed up blood. Another stab on the other shoulder made Profe kneel. She shook her head and covered her eyes. "Stop!" she yelled.

"Why would I?" the harsh voice replied. He pointed the tip of the sword on Labrador's neck. "Such awful taste, Profe. A male?" He slashed the cloth apart and opened the wound on the gardener's chest once again.

"Don't hurt him!" Profe cried out. Hugging her shoulders she looked at her right. "I'll do anything," she murmured.

"What?" Another slash on Labrador's leg. The incarnation of Profe was already bathing in his own blood but still alive.

"I'll do anything! Just don't hurt Labrador!" she shouted.

That was the only thing Verloren wanted to hear. He threw the body of Labrador on the corner and walked towards the kneeling female. Pulling her hair for her to stand up, he kissed her greedily. Profe didn't accept the kiss, making the male bite her lips until it bled. Pulling her hair again, the female was now looking at the ceiling. Verloren was already kissing the prophet's soft neck.

"I'm sorry," Profe thought as she remembered Labrador. She cringed when the male bit her sensitive spot.

After a few seconds, her body collided with the wall. Her hands raised above her head as the male went down. He growled as his lips touched the fabric. With his free hand, he let his sword slide the cloth. Profe gasped and closed her eyes, knowing what will happen next.

Verloren only smirked. This was what he was waiting for. His mouth was then occupied by Profe's nipple. His right hand pinching the other.

Feeling her body arch at the sensation, she let out a gasp. She was thrown on the bed, the male hovering above her, nibbling her neck once again. "Remove your underwear," Verloren hissed. His hot breath on her skin made her shudder.

Reluctantly, the prophet did what she was told. Her hand laced around the garter of her panties as she slid it down. Wincing when the sadist's fingers were sliding up her thigh. She felt a finger enter her. Feeling a hot sensation, she let out a soft moan before realizing what she did. "No," she whimpered.

"That's it, Profe. Give yourself to me," the sadist breathed. He let another finger enter her, watching the twisted expression of the female. "I know you want to." Another finger went in again. He pushed his fingers deeper, earning an unpleasant groan.

Profe couldn't hold her noise. She bit her lips until it bled. She felt her body sway with Verloren's fingers. She was wet with her own juice. Feeling him stop his actions, she sighed when the fingers were removed. Another gasp escaped her lips when a slimy tongue entered her. "S-stop," she pleaded. This was the only time Profe hated her body. The sensations she was getting was making it hard to think.

Verloren licked the juices of his prey. He felt his pants tighten so he stopped his actions. "Do me," he ordered.

Profe shook her head and covered her body. She was staring at the body in the corner.

"Do it or else," the male's sword was thrown at the body. Luckily, only inches from Labrador's face. "Or I'll kill him."

The female had no choice. She went out of the bed and knelt in front of the ghost. She removed his pants and stared at the erection near her face. Hesitantly, she wrapped her fragile hand around his length and pulled it up and down.

Verloren was drowned in pleasure. His hand gripped the blankets as Profe [who is also in a verge of insanity] kissed the head. Licking it slowly, then swallowing it. Verloren took hold of her head. He shoved the female into his length harshly.

Hot tears were already rolling on Profe's cheeks. She gave the male a blow job until he let his seed into her mouth. The female pried herself away but was caught by Verloren's hands. The outcome, her beautiful face covered with semen.

"It's not over yet," the male stated as she slammed the female back into the bed. Lifting her legs up, he found her entrance and shoved his length into her wet insides. Profe gave a cry of agony as Verloren groaned in pleasure. He thrust again, harder and faster. The sadist was out of his league now. He was thrusting like an animal, not caring about the female's cries.

Blood was slowly dripping on the blanket. Profe's virginity was no more. Her cries turned into moans. Her sanity completely abandoning her. She was nearing her climax. "AAHH!"

The sadist felt Profe tighten. He knew she was coming, he continued his rough thrusts. He let out a moan when he felt her orgasm.

The female ghost felt his seed coat her inner walls. With a few more hard thrusts, Verloren removed his member out, panting. He wiped his member with a blanket and vanished.

Profe was still in bed, panting. She was crying silently at what she did. She covered her body with the blanket as she walked towards the body. "I-I'm s-s-sorry," she muttered when her voice and sanity came back. "To save you, I had to do that." With her last words, she vanished into him.

Labrador opened his eyes, knowing that it was too late to help his ghost. He, with Profe, was now tinted. He could feel his ghost crying. "It's finally over... With a great cost..."

* * *

_Author: I suck! Damn!_


End file.
